A Year of Ghosts and Magic
by PhoenixTamashii
Summary: When an 'accident' leaves a 10 year old Danny orphaned he is sent to England and weird things start happening all around him. So much for his aunt and uncle hoping he was normal. BEING REWRITTEN NEW VERSION IS UP (very sorry for the wait)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Here's the first chapter of my first crossover. This is AU but I should be sticking to the Harry Potter books after the first few chapters minus the changes needed for the Danny Phantom characters.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

The ground in Amity Park shook as the loud explosion thundered through the air, causing the mayor Vlad Masters to pale. He knew exactly where that noise had came from but he hadn't been expecting it that was for sure. The plan had been to wait till the love of his life called his for comfort over what she would believe was an accident. Things had definitely not gone to plan.

All that was left of the house know as Fenton Works was a mound of rubble and mangled metal that had once made up the ops center that normally stood on top of the house. By the time Vlad got the crowd that had formed was starting to search for survivors with the aid of the emergency services who had only arrived a few minutes ago. It worried him that there was no sign of Maddie or the children. Surely they would have returned from the park were they normally were at this time after hearing the explosion.

Vlad tried several times to reach Maddie using his mobile with no luck, his worry increasing with each failed attempt. After he was sure she wasn't going to answer he joined the people looking for survivors hoping to god that Maddie's phone had just ran out of battery.

An hour passed before they found the first body. Vlad had broken down into tears at the sight of 12 year old Jazz's dead body. Even through the tears he kept going, if Jazz had been there then Maddie must have been too. He couldn't lose her again.

It wasn't till the sun was setting just after the floodlights had been set up on his orders so that they could continue working for as long as possible, that they found Maddie. Vlad checked several times for a pulse begging that he was just missing it but no she was dead. After that Vlad had to stop. The tears streaming down his face blurred his vision as he watch those still awake continue the search. He had lost all hope for survivors. His thoughts kept coming back to images of Maddie dead or her voice telling him this was all his fault.

It was his fault. He had sabotaged an invention he knew Jack would be working on that day while Maddie should have been at the park with the children. It was supposed to overload and kill him. There shouldn't have been enough energy in the device to cause this but it was still his fault. He was so lost in his thoughts and sorrow he didn't notice as Jack's body was removed. What did catch his attention were the shouts. At first he couldn't process what was being said, the words looped round in his head becoming clearer each time. Finally it hit him.

_He's alive!_

At first he thought they meant Jack till he saw Jack's body was already free of the rubble and the paramedics were rushing over to the people stood amongst the rubble not Jack. He rushed over to see them pull 10 year old Danny from the rubble not far from where they had found Jack. He was unconscious. Danny was rushed to the hospital and it wasn't till morning that Vlad was allowed to see him.

Vlad sat by the bed watching Danny sleep, he was glad that at least someone had survived. The doctors had told him earlier that Danny's condition was stable but he was still very badly injured. From what Vlad could see just by looking Danny's left leg was broken and the other was badly bruised. His right arm was also broken and there were probably other injuries that weren't so obvious. He had been sure that he had seen burns as he was take to the hospital last night but the was no sign of any now. Vlad put this down to having been tired.

Vlad jumped hearing the light knock at a much higher volume than a human would. He turned round to see a woman stood in the door way. She wasn't dressed like a doctor which only meant one thing she was a social worker.

"You must be Mr. Masters, I'm Helen Lewis." She said coming over and extending a hand to shake his. Vlad shook the hand. "I know things are hard for you at the moment with all that's happened but for your name to go down on the list of possible guardian's for Daniel I need you to fill in this form."

Vlad took the form from her a little confused. Why did they need a list? Surely he was the only suitable candidate. The only other living relative was Maddie's sister Alicia and she was definitely not suitable.

"Why would you need a list? I am certain there is no suitable family." Vlad said looking up at the woman.

"It's mostly just protocol, until we're certain there's no one else we can't start evaluating if someone is suitable." She explained. "I'll come back later for them."

A few days after Vlad had returned the papers Danny was awake. The news of what had happened had not gone down well but with what 10 year old would it have. The doctors had started to allow friends in as long as they behaved. Danny's 2 best friends were the first to visit him. Vlad watched from the door as the 3 children talked trying hard to get Danny's mind off the tragedy if only for a little while.

After about an hour their parents had come to collect them but before Sam left the room she handed Danny an amethyst that only just fitted in his palm. "Dad found it in your house." She said with a sad look on her face. "I think it was your Mom's."

Danny looked at the amethyst then up at Sam's Dad. He forced a small smile. "Thank you." He said to the man who nodded then left with his daughter.

Danny held the amethyst tightly as if it would disappear if he let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Well this is definitely turning out to have longer chapters than my other story. First sight of Harry Potter characters in this chapter. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter so I may redo it later.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

It was late afternoon when the phone started ringing in number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley answered the phone her friendly hello making her anger at a certain child just before seem like it had never happened.

"Is this Petunia Dursley?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes." Petunia said wondering what this was about especially saying as the woman had an American accent.

"My name is Helen Lewis from social services." That sentence made Petunia worry. Had someone found out about Harry sleeping in the cupboard? "I have some bad news about your sister."

"What happened?" Petunia asked her voice shaking she knew this would be about Maddie; social services wouldn't be involved if it had been Alicia. Petunia and Maddie had been very close when they were younger. After all Maddie had been normal before that man had corrupted her and since then their only conversation had been arguments about how bad Jack was for her and the children.

"There was an accident. Your sister, her husband and their daughter were killed." Petunia froze in shock and tears started to stream down her face. They were dead.

"W... What about Danny?" She asked through her sobs.

"He's alive." Helen said.

"Thank god." Petunia said.

"We're looking into suitable homes for him to go to after he is let out of the hospital. I know you'll need time to think about this so just call back when you're ready."

Petunia stumbled into the living room tears still falling and collapsed into a chair. Vernon looked up. "Petunia! What's wrong?" He asked worried. The last time he had seen her like this was when her mother had died.

"It's Maddie she's ... she's d... dead." She said barely louder than a whisper. "Jazz and Jack too."

"What about Danny?" Vernon asked.

"He's alive, I want to take him in but..." Petunia said.

"Petunia if it's what you want we'll make it work." Vernon said cutting her off.

Petunia gave a weak smile.

After a month in the hospital Danny was finally considered well enough to leave. Vlad had arrived expecting to take the boy with him but Helen was there to tell him otherwise. Vlad was furious. They were sending Danny to England because supposedly Danny's aunt was a more suitable person to take him in. Vlad tried his hardest to change their minds doing everything short of over-shadowing them. None of it was successful.

So come late February only a month after the accident Danny was saying goodbye to his friends. Sam and Tucker had come to the airport to see him off along with Vlad who clearly still wasn't happy about the arrangement. Danny wasn't really sure whether he was happy with what was happening or not. He hated the idea of leaving his friends but at the same time glad he wouldn't be living with Vlad; something about him always made Danny uncomfortable. Sam had ordered him to write often or else and he knew she meant that or else. Eventually it was time to go and after some careful hugs to avoid his broken arm he was on the plane to England.

His uncle Vernon had been at the airport to pick him up when he arrived. Danny had been glad for that because due to his injuries he was getting a lot of attention from other people in the airport many of whom were just staring at him.

Back at Privet Drive Petunia was making sure everything was sorted for Danny's arrival. She was barking orders left, right and center at Harry how got on with whatever she asked without a word not wanting to get her angry. Harry wasn't quite sure what to expect from this cousin after all he had always been sent to Mrs Figg's house whenever they had come to visit. Of course the chances of him actually finding out what he was like were slim. Harry had been told to stay out of sight when ever his cousin was around and saying as it was unlikely Danny would return to school that year it would be unlikely they would meet.

Vernon called before he started to head back and Harry was told to go to his cupboard and stay there till they told him it was okay to come out.

Danny looked out at the familiar street as his uncle Vernon pulled into the drive. He sighed at the sight of number 4 knowing that due to his broken leg he was going to be spending a lot of time inside. His uncle helped him inside and up to the guest bedroom that would now be his.

**And done, the next chapter may take a little longer because I have a**** string of deadlines over the next couple of weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

Glowing red eyes loomed out of the darkness staring down at him. Cold heartless laughter echoed round. The endless black felt like it was suffocating him. He could barely see it but he knew it was there, the bloody dead arm sticking out of the rubble that also trapped him. He was pulled level to the red eyes and pain jolted through his body.

"I'm coming for you Daniel." The cold voice said then he fell.

Danny woke suddenly as he hit the floor and pain flared in his leg. The room around him was dark but at least he could see. The red eyes he had been seeing in his dreams since before the accident clung to the corner of his vision causing the nightmare to linger in his mind. The room wasn't very small but in the dark he felt claustrophobic. Ever since the accident his mind didn't get along with dark enclosed spaces.

It had been 2 weeks since he had started living here and every night he had nightmares not always the same but still similar. Danny knew the only way he was going to go back to sleep was to get the nightmare off his mind. He used the bedside table to pull himself up onto the bed. He tried to think about other things but his tired mind kept falling back onto the nightmare. His eyes would play tricks on him making it seem like the walls were closing in on him.

After about 10 minutes he gave up on that strategy. The only way he was going to relax was to get out of the enclosed space which meant going outside. Danny grabbed the crutch by his bed and made his way slowly out into the corridor. Danny had started to tackle the stairs when a strange tingling sensation took over his body and he found himself falling into complete blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~######

Harry had been asleep till something fell on him; he shot up in surprise sending whatever it was tumbling to the floor. Out of habit his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and he could just make out the shape of a boy about the same age as him. The boy had curled up hiding his face. He was shaking and taking heavy breaths between sobs.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the boy he guessed was his cousin.

The boy didn't seem to hear him; Harry frowned and asked again placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He yelped in fear and shuffled back away from Harry clearly unable to see a thing in the dark. Harry clicked on the light and the boy seemed to calm a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked a third time kneeling down in front of the boy.

The boy shook his head. "I... I..." He tried to say something.

Harry had no idea what was wrong but due to the occasional glance to the door from the boy told him it was something to do with the cupboard. He helped the boy to his feet and then through into the living room so they could sit down.

"Who are you?" The boy asked once he was sat down.

"Harry Potter. You're Danny right?" Harry said recalling the name he had heard his aunt and uncle use.

Danny nodded. "Why were you in there?" He asked.

"It's where I sleep." Harry said continuing when he saw the look of confusion on Danny's face. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't like me very much."

"Oh" Danny said.

"How'd you end up in there?" Harry asked unable to think of an explanation.

"I don't know. I was just coming down the stairs and I fell." Danny said also unable to explain the odd incident.

They talked for a little while after that before they both eventually fell back to sleep. They were woken by their Uncle Vernon's shouting moments after he had found Danny's crutch sunk half way into the stairs; having tripped over it and fallen down the stairs. Harry was landed with the blame for the incident but at least he no longer had to hide in the cupboard when Danny was around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

Even though Danny was now aware of Harry the Dursley's tried their hardest to keep them apart and neither boy understood why. Danny had taken to sneaking down whenever he had a nightmare and they would sit and talk till they both fell asleep. It was during these times that they noticed more strange things happening around Danny.

At first it was just things dropping through his hands but after about a week he was also flickering out of visibility. And it wasn't just at night these things happened but whenever the Dursley's noticed anything strange it was instantly pinned on Harry. The Dursley's also had noticed was how little Danny was sleeping due to nightmares.

"A psychiatrist?" Harry said questioningly one night as they sat in the living room.

Danny nodded. "They think it'll help with the nightmares." He said. "I think it'll make them worse."

"You told them that right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Danny said looking down at his hand that had turned invisible.

Danny frowned and focused on being able to see his hand again and after a few minutes it was there again. It had taken a while to even get some resemblance of control over his strange abilities and at the moment it seemed restricted to undoing things like the invisibility rather than stopping it from happening.

Danny had thought about telling Sam about the weird things that were happening but couldn't figure out how to explain it to her. Also the question of whether she would believe him or not came every time he tried to write about it.

The psychiatrist did the opposite of help just like Danny had predicted and not just because anything to do with psychiatrists reminded Danny of his sister. The psychiatrist was a red haired woman named Penelope who seemed to constantly trying to make him feel worse about his situation. On top of that every time he went into her office he couldn't stop shivering even though the room wasn't cold. It was useless trying to tell the Dursley's that the visits weren't helping and after a while Danny ended up giving up on convincing them.

It hadn't really been long after Danny first met Harry that he noticed his broken arm had healed after he used it to pull himself up after falling out of bed after one of his nightmares. He had been really tired when he had done it and didn't notice till he was back under his covers. He figured his leg was the same or at least close to it. Even with this knowledge he had to wait till Easter a whole two months after the accident for the doctor that had been checking in on him to take off the casts. Even with that extra time the doctor was saying he had healed quicker than had been expected.

Easter also brought something new to Danny's collection of strange abilities. Harry had been lying awake on his bed in the cupboard as it neared midnight. He was having trouble sleeping as it was so he didn't really mind when he heard the steps above him creak as someone he assumed was Danny headed down the stairs. Harry sat up and headed out of the cupboard.

Harry looked to the bottom of the stairs to see Danny standing there in tears and shaking with fear well at least he thought it was Danny. The boy at the bottom of the stairs looked like Danny but instead of black hair there was pure white and in place of blue eyes were glowing green ones. His skin was glowing and he was wearing a torn hazmat suit that was mostly black with white collar, belt, gloves and boots.

"Danny?" He asked and the boy nodded.

**This one's a little short but it just didn't fee****l right to have more after that, I'll try to update again soon.**** Also I apologise for how out of character Petunia was in chapter**** 2. I had planned to explain why she and Maddie were supposedly so close even though Maddie wasn't normal but somewhere in the process of writing it I forgot about it. So now is better than never, the idea was that Petunia thought that Maddie was normal an****d had been corrupted by Jack. She still cared for her and spent most of the time during visits trying to convince Maddie that Jack wasn't right for her. I will also be adding this to chapter 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I've been suffering from writers block.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

Danny woke suddenly feeling like he had just plunged into ice cold water. He sat up and reached to turn on the bedside lamp to find his hand was covered in a white glowing glove. That wasn't all in place of his pyjamas was a tattered black hazmat suit. Just looking at it reminded him of the accident. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered his dad handing him an almost identical hazmat just white instead of black a few days before the accident. He had been pestered into wearing it every time he was in the lab and thus had been wearing it that day.

He curled up on his bed still trying to fight off the cold and now the memories that were playing out across his mind. Danny shifted to pull the covers back over himself when he caught sight of the mirror on the inside of his open wardrobe door. Reflected in the mirror was a boy he was certain shouldn't have been there. The boy had pure white hair and green glowing eyes. He reminded Danny of the description his parents had given him of ghosts. It took him a few moments to realise the boy was wearing the same tattered hazmat as he was. Danny began to panic, that wasn't just a ghost reflected in the mirror it was him.

He shook his head. 'I can't be dead.' He thought trying to reassure himself and just for proof he checked for a pulse.

Danny was terrified, he didn't have a pulse. He looked behind him expecting to find his body lying there on the bed but there was nothing. He had to figure out what had happened to him and there was only one person he could talk to about this. Danny left his room a quietly as possible not wanting to be heard by his aunt and uncle as he passed their room. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find Harry already there.

Harry stared at him with an uncertain look on his face.

"Danny?" He asked and Danny nodded.

"What happened?" Harry asked still staring.

"I d...don't know" Danny said his voice shaking. "B...but I think I'm d...dead."

"Dead?" Harry said a worried expression on his face.

Danny nodded and slumped against the wall. "I think I might have been dead a while." Danny said quietly realising all the strange things he had been doing were things ghosts were able to do."

"But wouldn't the doctors have noticed?" Harry asked.

"I know but you saw what I could do." Danny muttered.

Neither boy noticed they had an audience till she spoke. "Well this is interesting I've never had a victim die on me before." Danny recognised the voice instantly as the psychiatrist he had been seeing. He looked up expecting to see the red haired woman but instead floating in the hall way was a shadow that looked to be made of flames with a smirk on it's face.

"W...who are you?" Harry said fear in his voice.

"Penelope Spectra." She said before flying straight at Harry pinning him against the wall. "Who thought I'd find another source of misery so close by."

Danny tried to pull her away from Harry but Spectra was far stronger than him and he was thrown back against the wall. Danny scrambled to his feet and reached to grab Spectra, green energy formed in his hand and shot towards her. She dropped Harry in surprise as the shot made contact with her head.

She turned to face Danny. "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

Danny was now on his knees; he was exhausted. Suddenly a white ring appeared round his waist. The white ring split into two one going up and one going down. As they passed over him the hazmat changed back to his pyjamas, his eyes went back to their usual blue and his hair changed back to black.

Spectra stared at him. "Just what are you?" She asked.

Harry got shakily to his feet accidentally knocking over a vase stood on the shelf he was using to support himself. The vase shattered loudly and almost instantly movement could be heard upstairs.

"Looks like it's about time I was leaving." Spectra said before vanishing.

Less than a minute later Uncle Vernon was on the stairs with a cricket bat in his hands ready to deal with the intruder only to find there wasn't one. Aunt Petunia was furious about the vase and the shouting went on for hours.

Harry ended up with the blame for not only the vase but also the state Danny was in. Neither his aunt nor his uncle noticed that he too was also shaken. Danny and Harry silently agreed not to tell them what really happened, after all even if they left out the part about Danny who would believe them if they said the psychiatrist Danny was seeing was actually a ghost.

Danny spent most of the day glancing at his hands and checking to see if his pulse was still there. That night he managed to sneak down unnoticed once more to talk to Harry.

"What's wrong with me I was dead and then I wasn't." He said sitting against the wall.

"I don't know but it's definitely got something to do with all those strange things that you've been doing." Harry said and Danny nodded in agreement.

"It's like I'm half ghost." Danny said looking at his hands as they flicked out of visibility and then back again.

**Writing this chapter I realised Spectra would have a field day with Dementors around. Any way next chapter will be this stories equivalent of the second chapter of the book**** and should come a lot faster than this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well its finally here. Sorry about how long this chapter has taken my uni work has been sucking all my time for the past few weeks.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Spectra and she hadn't been seen since; occasionally the Dursley's would comment on how unprofessional it was of her to leave town without letting her client's know but other than that nothing else was said. Also for the past two weeks Dudley had been going on and on about his approaching birthday.

It was a Saturday and Harry was asleep enjoying his dream when he was broken from it by his Aunt Petunia as she rapped on the cupboard door.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Her loud shrill voice demanded.

"Up!" She screeched as she rapped again on the door.

Harry heard he then walk away towards the kitchen and the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

Within moment's his aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" She demanded.

"Nearly." Said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" His aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

He had forgotten all about it being Dudley's birthday; how he had managed it with the amount his cousin had been going on about it he wasn't sure.

Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. It was not long after that that Danny came into the kitchen and added another present to the mountain of present that almost hid the table.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult with all the presents. The first thing Dudley did was count the presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then." Dudley said going red in the face. Harry could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming and began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest present. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Danny and Uncle Vernon Dudley unwrap several presents. He was half way through ripping the paper off a gold wrist watch when Aunt Petunia came back looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," She said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart leapt. Every year while Dudley was taken out for the day he was left behind with Mrs Figg. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg would make him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" Said Aunt Petunia, looking at Harry as if he had planned this.

"We could phone Marge." Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca." Snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here." Harry said hopefully.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back to find the house in ruins?" She snarled.

"I won't blow up the house." Harry said but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. Well he wasn't really crying even Danny could see that but Aunt Petunia was a different story.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried flinging her arms around him.

"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically.

The moment Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss came in Dudley stopped pretending to cry.

Half an hour later and all four boys were in the back of the car, making it very cramped. Danny was glad Harry was coming with them because it wouldn't be much fun if he knew Harry was missing out. Harry couldn't believe it was actually happening, his aunt and uncle had been unable to think of anything else to do with him, but before they left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"I'm warning you," He had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything." Harry said. "Honestly ..."

It was a very sunny day and the zoo was crowded with families. The day went well till after lunch when they went to the reptile house. Once inside Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the currently sleeping snake.

"Make it move." He whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass but the snake didn't move.

"Do it again." Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass with is knuckles but the snake just continued to sleep.

"This is boring" Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

Danny and Harry moved over to the tank; Harry felt sorry for the snake having no company except for stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom and at least he got to leave it.

The snake suddenly opened its eyes and slowly raised its head till its eyes were level with Harry's.

It winked at him.

Harry stared. Then quickly looked around to see if anyone other than Danny was watching. He looked back at the snake and winked too. Danny stared as the snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

"I know." Harry murmured through the glass, though he was not sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying"

The snake nodded vigorously.

Danny wasn't sure what to think especially now Harry and the snake seemed to be having a conversation and on top of that he couldn't understand any of what was being said.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked the snake.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head a deafening shout came from behind Harry making both boys and the snake jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURDLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you." He said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. Danny's eyes flared green but he didn't even need to do anything for Dudley to get what he deserved. One second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, and the next they had leapt back with howls of horror. The glass front of the tank had vanished. The snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering on to the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said. "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass" He kept saying. "Where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber but as far as Harry had seen the snake had only snapped playfully at their heels as it passed.

By the time they were back in the car Dudley was saying that the snake had almost bitten his leg off and Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. Harry knew Danny wouldn't have said anything about him talking to the snake but unfortunately for Harry Piers had calmed down enough to say. "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go... cupboard... stay... no meals." Before collapsing into a chair.

Harry lay awake in his dark cupboard much later. He had no idea what time it was so wasn't sure if it was safe to sneak out of the cupboard and get some food from the kitchen. A light knock on the door was what told him it was safe. After getting some food he and Danny sat in the living room. All the time Harry had been in the cupboard he had been thinking about what had happened that day with the glass disappearing. He remembered seeing Danny's eyes go green just before the glass vanished which made him wonder.

Harry looked over to Danny. "How did you get the glass to disappear anyway?"

"Umm Harry that wasn't me." Danny said.

Harry looked confused. "But if it wasn't you who was it?"

"I think it might have been you." Danny said not really sure.

"Me? Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"Well you were talking to the snake."

Harry hadn't thought about that but did that really mean he was the one that made the glass disappear. But then again considering the weird things that happened around him even before Danny turn up maybe it did have something to do with him.

**This chapter is mostly just the same as the chapter from the book but next chapter will definitely have more new stuff happening.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

It was the summer holidays before Harry was allowed out of his cupboard again. He had been glad to find that come September he and Dudley would be going to different secondary schools. He was less glad after one evening in July when Dudley paraded around the living room in the most ridiculous uniform he had ever seen. As soon as he was out of earshot of the Dursley's he turned to Danny and said fighting through the laughter he had been holding back. "I'm so glad I don't have to wear that."

Danny sighed. "Yeah you're lucky."

Harry looked at him confused. "My godfather's paying to send me there too." Danny explained.

Harry had thought that Danny would have been going to Stonewall High with him. He felt sorry for Danny not only would he have to wear that uniform but also put up with Dudley.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning coming from a large metal tub in the sink. It was full of grey water with what looked like dirty rags swimming in it. Not long after they had all sat down to breakfast they heard the click of the letter box and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the post, Dudley." Said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the post, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick and went to get the post. Six things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, 3 letters for Danny and a letter for Harry.

He picked it up and stared at it. No one had ever sent a letter to him, well not like this occasionally since Danny came his friend Sam would add messages for Harry to her letters but they always came addressed to Danny. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of thick yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald green ink.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry headed back into the kitchen still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard and passed Danny his letters.

"Dad!" Dudley said suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry had just been at the point of unfolding the letter when it was jerked sharply from his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" Harry said trying to snatch it back.

"Who would be writing to you?" Sneered Uncle Vernon, he unfolded the letter and glanced at it. His face went from red to green and then within seconds it was a greyish white.

"P... P... Petunia!" He gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it but Uncle Vernon held it out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. She looked like she was about to faint.

"I want to read that letter." Dudley demanded.

"I want to read it." Harry said furiously.

"Get out, all of you." Vernon croaked at the three boys while stuffing the letter back into the envelope.

Harry didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" He shouted.

"Let me see it!" Dudley demanded loudly.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared pushing them from the kitchen slamming the door behind them. Harry and Dudley fought silently over who would listen at the key hole. Dudley won leaving to listen at the crack between the door and the floor. Danny also curious placed his ear against the wall hoping he would be able to hear what was being said clearly enough.

"Vernon." Aunt Petunia spoke in a quivering voice. "Look at the address how could they possibly know where he sleeps? Do you think their watching the house?"

"Watching, spying, might be following us." Muttered Uncle Vernon.

"What should we do? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want..."

"No." Uncle Vernon said. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..."

"But..."

"I'm not having one in the house Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening Harry found himself moving the few things he had from his cupboard up to Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley was not happy about this and to be honest Harry would rather still be in his cupboard and have that letter than be up there without it.

The next day when the post arrived Uncle Vernon made Dudley go get it. He banged his Smeltings stick off things all down the hall as he went. Then he shouted. "There's another one! Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive ..."

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon, Harry and Dudley wrestled in the hall each trying to get the letter. Eventually Uncle Vernon won.

"Go to your cupboard... I mean room." He wheezed at Harry. "Dudley ... go ... just go."

Whoever was sending the letters knew Harry had moved out of his cupboard and seemed to know he hadn't got the first one. He figured that meant they'd try again.

Danny had yet to get a good look at these letters that were coming for Harry. He had hoped there would be one that Uncle Vernon wouldn't destroy straight away that he could sneak away with. Danny upon coming down that morning found Uncle Vernon sat in front of the door tearing up three identical and incredibly familiar envelopes in front of Harry. Danny was sure that he recognised the hand writing on the letters from somewhere other than Harry's letters. Friday was Danny's birthday and he was finally allowed to open the letter he had gotten 3 days ago from Sam that had said on the envelope "Don't open till your birthday." Inside the envelope along with the letter from Sam was 2 cards one for him and one for him to give to Harry when it got to his birthday. Taped into the card was a chain for the amethyst that had until now been living in his pocket. He placed the amethyst on the chain and then began to read the letter.

Hey Danny,

Sorry but I won't be able to come visit this summer, I'm with my parent's in France. They're sending me to a boarding school here and want to make sure that I'm fluent in French. Hopefully I'll be able to come see you next year. Hope you have a good birthday and don't forget to give the other card to Harry when it gets to his birthday.

Sam

It was shorter than her letters usually were but it was still nice to hear from her. Danny put the letter down before picking up another letter he had forgotten to open the other day. This one was from Vlad and unlike Sam he was going to be paying a visit during the summer; he was not looking forward to that. Finally Danny picked up the third letter and paused. The address was written in the same green ink as the letters that were being sent for Harry. He grinned maybe he wouldn't have to sneak one away for Harry after all.

That night when he was sure the Dursleys were all asleep Danny slipped out of his room and knocked lightly on the door to Harry's room. When he got no response he figured Harry was asleep. Danny quietly slipped inside.

"Harry wake up." He whispered.

Harry moaned and turned over looking up a Danny. "What?" He said sleepily.

Danny showed him the envelope; Harry couldn't quite read what it said in the dark but he could definitely see the address written in green. Harry shot up and clicked on his bedside light.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked all sleepiness gone from his voice.

"It came on the day your first one came, I kind of forgot about it." Danny said sitting down beside Harry.

"Do you think it'll say the same thing?" Harry asked and Danny nodded.

Danny was just slitting open the envelope when the door was flung open. Uncle Vernon had been patrolling the corridor and checking in on Harry every half hour or so to make sure he didn't sneak out to get the letters that might arrive in some strange way the next day. He snatched the envelope from Danny's hands his face purple with rage. Danny tried to get it back but Uncle Vernon held the letter out of reach and left the room slamming the door behind him. They then heard another door slam and quickly rushed over to the wall between Harry's room and their Aunt and Uncle's room.

"Vernon what's going on?" They just manage to hear Aunt Petunia say.

"He almost got it." He said clearly talking about the letter.

"Th... this has D... Danny's name on it." She stuttered. "You don't think?"

"No." Uncle Vernon said. "But if they try to involve him in this I'll ... I'll ..."

On Saturday more letters came this time 24 rolled up and hidden inside eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. Aunt Petunia promptly shredded them in the food mixer while Uncle Vernon called both the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to.

On Sunday Uncle Vernon looked ill but happy. "No post on Sundays." He reminded them happily. "No damn letters today..."

Something whizzed down the chimney and caught him in the back of the head. Then 30 or 40 letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked while Harry and Danny both tried to catch at least one letter.

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon grabbed both boys and threw them out into the hall. Once Aunt Petunia and Dudley had made it into the hall he slammed the door shut.

"That does it." Said Uncle Vernon trying to speak calmly. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

**Right I know that's not the end of the chapter in the book but I felt that was a good place to leave it considering what I have planned next. Oh and I intend to have more ghost start showing up soon too.**

**Psychicgirl32- Yes they are the same age.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have is the parts of this story not taken from the books.**

Vlad scowled looking up the empty driveway of number 4 Privet Drive. He forced a smile on to his face deciding to give the Dursley's the benefit of the doubt; they wouldn't have forgotten that he was coming. He walked up to the door and knocked. He knocked again louder after a few minutes with no response. Vlad checked that no one was watching him before he phased through the door into the house. The entrance hall was littered with boards full of nails as if someone had boarded up the door only to later remove them in quite a hurry. He glanced back to the door to see the letterbox still boarded up. Vlad couldn't think of a single reason for a normal family to board up their house from the inside. He brought out his cell phone and dialled a number. The moment the dialling tone stopped he spoke. "I have a job for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############

They had been in the car for almost 9 hours by the time Uncle Vernon stopped outside a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Uncle Vernon had gotten out and glanced around nervously for anything that might be a sign that he had not managed to lose whoever he had been trying to shake off whenever he had turned randomly to drive in the opposite direction. Danny silently hoped that he wouldn't see anything so that they could stop. After a few moments he quickly ushered them all inside the hotel. Danny, Harry and Dudley ended up sharing a room with twin beds and a fold out sofa bed. Dudley fell asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow, Danny took a little longer to drift off but Harry just couldn't. He sat awake sitting on the window sill staring down at the lights of passing cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################

Skulker hated jobs like this. He was a hunter not a spy and tracking down the family hadn't made up for the hunt he had been dragged from. If this hadn't been for the man that supplied him with nearly all of his equipment he would have turned the job down. Skulker watched the hotel from a nearby roof top using his infrared binoculars to watch the three boys in the room beyond the wall. He figured the boy sat on the window sill was the one his employer was so interested in; it was really just an assumption but as long as they were all in the same place it didn't really matter if he was wrong.

One of the boys who had been asleep shot up suddenly when Skulker thought to move closer to get a better view of all three in the room. The one from the window moved over and then very suddenly the red heat signature of the boy in the bed changed blue. "It can't be." He muttered hitting the binoculars with his free hand in case it was a glitch but the signature stayed blue.

Skulker flew to the now unobserved window and peered inside. He stared at the white haired child sat in the bed. He and the black haired child were whispering to each other and Skulker phased his head though the window in order to hear.

"I don't know how." The white haired child whispered nervously glancing over to the third boy who was still asleep.

"How'd you do it last time?" The other boy asked.

"I don't know it just happened."

The third boy stirred shifting so that he was facing them. "Not good." The black haired boy whispered grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the other boy so that he couldn't be seen.

The third boy opened his eyes for a moment and glared with a look that clearly said shut up. Just as he turn over to go back to sleep there was a flash of light from under the covers.

Normally Skulker would have used this opportunity to catch the inexperienced half ghost child but to do that he would have to reveal himself and if the other boy got injured by accident in the process of the capture then he was certain that his employer would end his afterlife without a second thought. He decided he would hunt the child later after he had reported the family's location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####################

That morning Skulker reported in.

"So that's where they are." Vlad said into his phone after Skulker told him the Dursley's location. "Anything else to report Skulker?"

Skulker didn't reply. "Skulker if I have to force the information out of you I will." Vlad threatened.

"No need." Skulker said deciding it was best not to anger Vlad. "There's another boy with the family and he's half ghost."

Vlad almost choked on the tea he had been drinking. "H...half ghost are you sure?" He spluttered.

"Yes I saw him change."

"Don't let them out of your sight Skulker and report anything else immediately." Skulker could practically hear the smirk on Vlad's face.

"Understood." Skulker said breaking off the communication.

Skulker looked down at the hotel car park and scowled the Dursely's car had gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######################

Once again they were all in the car. Before breakfast that morning they had hoped that their Uncle Vernon might have calmed down enough for them to head home but after finding out about the letters that wasn't going to happen. Occasionally he would stop the car get out, look round, then shake his head and get back in the car. Late in the afternoon he did this again but this time instead of shaking his head and getting back in the car he locked it and walked off somewhere.

"It's Monday." Dudley told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Harry stopped listening after the first statement. It was Monday which meant tomorrow was his birthday. He doubted all things considered that anyone would remember. Well maybe Danny would but the Dursleys definitely wouldn't.

When Uncle Vernon returned he was smiling and carrying a long thin package. "Found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

Uncle Vernon was pointing at a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top was a shack that looked like it would collapse if the wind blew too strongly. "Storm forecast for tonight!" He said in a strangely gleeful way.

The trip across the water to the shack was terrible. It was freezing and icy sea spray and rain poured down on them. By the time they were inside they were soaked to the bone. The inside of the shack was horrible. It was damp, cold and smelled strongly of seaweed.

As night fell the storm hit. Aunt Petunia found a few blankets in the other room and made up a bed for Dudley on the sofa. The blankets were so damp that Danny even though soaked felt dryer without it. Harry was of the same opinion but was far too cold to give up on using his blanket.

The storm got worse as the night went on and for the second night in a row Harry found himself unable to sleep. Harry watched the minutes pass on Dudley's watch. In just a few more minutes it would be his birthday. He even thought about waking Dudley up just to annoy him. As the watch went from 11:59 to 12:00 there was a loud boom as something impacted with the door and the whole shack shook. Danny shot up beside Harry in surprise.

**Kirbysamful- I thought that was a bit odd too but it says High school in the books**

**Okay just a couple more chapters before they're off to Hogwarts, hopefully it won't take too long for me to write them if I can stop myself from getting distracted by other things. If things go to plan the next chapter should be up some time on Monday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to redo this chapter rather than start work on the next one while this one still had problems. I hope you all enjoy this version and I hope you think the changes have made the chapter better.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again. Dudley shot awake and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room with a rifle in his hands.

"Who's there?" He shouted. "I warn you I'm armed."

There was no response and then a loud smash as the door flung open with such force that it came clean off its hinges. A giant man stood in the doorway wearing a wet thick black coat. He squeezed into the hut and stooped so that his head only just brushed the ceiling. He picked up the door and fitted it back into its frame before turning to look at them all.

"Couln't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump." Dudley gave a terrified squeak and ran to hide behind his mother, who was hinding behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" He said. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"O' course." He said. "Ah! Almost forgot, I've got summat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He brought out a slightly squashed box from one of the pockets of his large coat and handed it to Harry. Inside was a large, stick chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing. Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth and instead he ended up asking. "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

#

"What's Hogwarts?" Danny asked causing Hagrid to jump; his head impacting with the ceiling making it shake unnervingly. Hagrid had completely missed Danny standing nearby. He had no idea how he'd managed it but Danny on the other hand knew exactly why; Danny had accidentally gone invisible when Hagrid knocked the door down.

"Yeh must be Daniel." Danny nodded.

Suddenly Danny was yanked away from Hagrid by Aunt Petunia who then dragged him over to Uncle Vernon. "I won't let you involve him in this!" She snapped fighting against her shaking voice.

Hagrid gave a loud frustrated sigh. "He's already involved."

"No! No he's normal! He's not like him!" She snapped glaring venomously at Harry.

"Yeah he is." Hagrid said.

Danny struggled as his Aunt's grip on his wrist tightened. "He may have had a dangerous lunatic for a father but that doesn't make him one of them!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" Danny shouted as he pulled free of Aunt Petunia's grip. His eyes were glowing green with rage.

Aunt Petunia gasped and quickly backed away. "No! No!" She snapped shaking her head almost as if denying it would change things. She turned to Harry. "You! You did this! He was normal and then you..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Danny yelled cutting her off. This time Aunt Petunia stayed silent. Danny took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he looked towards Hagrid and asked again. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Right o'course." Hagrid said rummaging through the pockets of his coat. A moment later he pulled out two partchment envelopes. "Here it abou' time yeh both got ter read these."

#

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Witchcraft and wizardry? As in magic?" Harry asked after only reading the first line of the letter. Hagrid nodded. More questions flooded his mind as he continued to read. Had he gotten this before Danny had pointed out to him that he had somehow been talking to a snake and somehow helped that snake to escape he probably wouldn't believed what he was reading. Danny wasn't sure what to think. If he was capable of magic did that mean that all those strange things that had happened were due to magic and not being half ghost as he had thought before?

It was at this point Uncle Vernon seemed to remember that he was armed. He pointed the rifle to Hagrid. "They're not going! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Uncle Vernon said sending a glare towards Harry.

Hagrid was completely unaffected by the rifle pointed at him; he just stepped forward and bent the barrel upwards rendering the weapon useless.

"You knew?" Harry said a moment later finally realising what Uncle Vernon had said.

"Knew! How could you not be, with my dratted sister being what she was? She disappeared off to that school coming back every holiday with frog spawn in her pockets and turning teacups into rats. I was the only one to see her for what she was a Freak! But for my mother, father, Alicia and even Maddie, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped only to draw breath as she continued to rant. It sounded like she had wanted to get all this off her chest for some time.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as abnormal and then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

"B...blown ... up? Y... you told me they died in a car crash!" Harry said slowly getting louder.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared sending the Dursley's retreating back into their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

"I never expected to have to explain this to yeh." Hagrid said clearly not really sure how to explain it. "But yeh can't go to Hogwarts without known."

#

"I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." Hagrid finally sat back down. He sat silent for a moment before beginning his explanation of how Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort and how when he tried to kill Harry he failed. **(I hope I haven't annoyed anyone by not writing this explanation out in full.)**

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Most reckon he's still out there but lost his powers." Hagrid told them.

#

Once all Harry's questions that Hagrid could answer were answered Hagrid decided it was time to change the subject. "I'll be takin' the two of yeh ter get yer surplies tomorrow."

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" Uncle Vernon hissed. I am not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!"

Hagrid seized his pink umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He thundered.

He brought the umbrella swishing down and pointed it to Dudley. There was a flash of light and Dudley was dancing on the spot his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. There was a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. Uncle Vernon grabbed both Aunt Petunia and Dudley and dragged them hastily into the other room slamming the door behind them.

Hagrid glanced at Harry and Danny. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that to anyone at Hogwarts." He said. "I'm not surposed to do magic, strickly speakin'."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Got expelled, they snapped me wand in half an' everything."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked but Hagrid just brushed the question off telling them both to get some rest.

#

**I was plann****ing to go on to Diagon Alley in this chapter but it would have been too long so that will be in the next chapter. Also next chapter should make up for how similar this one is to the book.**


	10. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Hello I am finally back having finished university. I am sorry to disappoint all who were waiting for an update but this is a rewrite. I was just going to continue where I had left off with this story but after trying to get back into it now that I have the time to write I just want to start again. I just don't feel I can continue the story in its current state.**

**There was a lot I left out while trying to get to Hogwarts because for some reason I don't remember I thought that was best for the story and for some reason I had this same problem with how closely I stuck to the books in some parts of the story. This was my first crossover and I really want to give it a second go. I hope that you give this a chance.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter all I have are any OCs that may appear**

#

Vlad rolled his eyes as he phased into the dark living room from the street outside, the Fenton's ghost security system was offline again. Probably broken down for some other invention in a moment of inspiration. Oh well at least this way there would be no unexpected offline time on the black box he knew was attached to the system. Floated down into the lab and started to investigate each of the inventions that had been left strewn about the benches for one that could be used in his plan. It had to be something that Jack would work on tomorrow for certain but the only way to ensure that was for all the other inventions to disappear. It was highly unlikely that Jack would notice the missing inventions as far as Vlad was concerned. Vlad cleared away all but what he concluded to be the latest invention Jack had been working on.

"D...Dhaaaad?" Came a quiet word swallowed up by a yawn that also forced closed the eyes of the young child that had just come down the stairs into the lab.

Vlad had been very careful not to wake any of the family but now standing at the bottom of the stairs was a half asleep ten year old Daniel who in recovering from the yawn had spotted Vlad and was trying to decide whether to run or scream for his parents that he had thought had been in the lab.

Daniel couldn't be allowed to wake his parents. He flew quickly towards the child and overshadowed him. It was easy after all the will of a child couldn't stop him. It however did feel strange to be inside such a small body. He took the boy back to his room before leaving the body letting Daniel drop lightly onto his bed once again asleep. He would take what he saw as a nightmare or even not remember it at all.

Vlad returned to the lab to set up the last parts of his plan before returning to his home across town.

#

The ground in Amity Park shook as the loud explosion thundered through the air. Vlad paled. He knew the source of the explosion, he had even planned for there to be one but small nothing like what had just happened. Something hadn't gone to plan. If things had gone to plan he would have heard nothing until the love of his life called, frantic and distraught over the loss of Jack and he would be there to comfort her. Now he had to be there for her in person, there was no way he could deny hearing that explosion.

All that was left of the three story house that was Fenton Works was rubble and mangled metal that had once been the ops center that had once stood on top of the house. There was already quite a crowd by the time Vlad arrived, many of which were helping the emergency services who had also arrived. Vlad scanned the crowd looking for baby blue and ginger. He had expected her to be right in there trying to get to Jack after all she would still need time to realise she had made the wrong choice. Nothing, not even a hint of the woman or even the children who should have been of to the side being comforted over the disaster. There was no way Maddie wouldn't have heard the explosion from the park where they normally were at this time on a Saturday. She should have been here by now, right?

Vlad practically tore his phone out of his pocket, dialling Maddie with the press of a quick dial button. Fear gripped him as the voice mail clicked in without even a dialling tone. _**Please just let her phone be out of battery**_, he didn't even dare think the D word right now even just when referring to her phone battery. He glanced to the ruins of the house before rushing over. He didn't want to even think that she might have been in there but he couldn't take the chance that she was.

Within an hour they had found a body, Jasmine. _**Stupid... how could I have been so stupid to assume that they would always end up going to the park.**_ The trips were a weekly thing but that could change and Vlad had been so certain of his plan that he didn't even think for that eventuality, he shouldn't have needed to if the small invention had just overloaded and not set off what could only have been a chain reaction.

The discovery sent Vlad into a panic to the point where he was even using his powers to aid him as he dug through the rubble. He didn't even think of the possibility of being seen all that was on his mind was getting to Maddie.

It was a lot longer before they found Maddie, floodlights were being set up so the search could continue even though most were loosing hope of finding any member of the family alive. Vlad had gone to her side so fast that any faster would have required teleportation. He held her wrist begging that the pulse was just slow or that her hazmat was just too thick. Nothing could top this, this plan was the biggest mistake he would ever make and there was no way he could fix it. It was all his fault, if he had just left the invention alone. If he had just trusted Maddie to realise her mistake and come to him in her own time. He wanted to take all of the previous day back.

He was dead to the world around him. Lost in the depression of Maddie's death. All the voices around him blended into one undecipherable mass with only the loud shouts standing out, not that he caught them either. His fist shook, how dare they so quickly just accept that she was dead. He refused to accept that there was no saving her. What had been so important that they had abandoned her. They had tried for Jasmine. He pivoted quickly fully intending on demanding they return their attention's to Maddie but froze. Paramedics and rescue workers swarmed round a section of the destroyed home. What some of the shouts had been finally sunk in. 'He's alive!' was what had been bellowed in the direction of the paramedics. It was that statement that had them rushing over. He could see even through all the dust Jack's ridiculous orange hazmat. Of course he was that cursed that the one man he wished dead would survive while the person he wanted most to live should die. A very small part of him relished the fact that Jack would suffer this lonely world too but even that thought was small consolation for Maddie's death.

Instead of pulling out Jack's large form a much smaller figure was lifted from the shifted rubble. It took Vlad a moment to realise Jack wasn't the survivor. Daniel was. The small boy was covered in dust from head to toe. His left leg was misshapen and his foot was at a horrible angle from his body. His other leg didn't appear as bad. One of his arms looked as bad as his bad leg while the other sported a clear break. Before he could even confirm for himself that Daniel still lived he was whisked away to the hospital and into emergency surgery.

#

**To be honest I have always thought that Vlad doesn't look at every eventuality when he plans. Yeah he plans in depth but I still think that through out the show he made plenty of mistakes that could have turned out as bad as this.**


End file.
